


Sind das die Sterne, Jack?

by Necronomica



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, Insanity, Jack is a good friend, Jack travels with the doctor, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Sad, This hurts, angsty!doctor, because the doctor would hate me for this fic, lonely doctor, my apologies, rose hates the doctor, rose loves the doctor, takes place centuries after stolen earth, the doctor gets a bit crazy, the doctor is afraid of being alone, the doctor is missing the master, the doctor needs a compagnon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necronomica/pseuds/Necronomica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Doctor weiß nicht, wo er ist. Oder wann. Und manchmal nicht einmal, wer er selbst ist. Aber Jack ist für ihn da.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sind das die Sterne, Jack?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, ich muss ehrlich sagen, ich hasse mich für diesen Oneshot. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das hier geschrieben habe. Aber wer will, kann es ja trotzdem lesen.

# Sind das die Sterne, Jack?

## Der Himmel zeigt uns, was einst war

 

[Der]

 

Die Schreie eines kleinen Mädchens hallten durch die dunklen Gänge.

Sie hörten nie auf.

Sie wollten einfach nicht aufhören, warum denn nicht?

So lange schon schrie sie, beinahe sein ganzes Leben lang, wie eine schmerzerfüllte Gefährtin.

Vielleicht hatte er sie einst gekannt, wer wusste das schon?

Er sicher nicht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wer da schrie.

Ein Gesicht tauchte in seinen Gedanken auf, aber kein Name, keine Erinnerungen.

Nach all der Zeit waren Namen nur Schall und Rauch, Erinnerungen unzuverlässig und bruchstückhaft.

Er konnte nicht feststellen, woher die Schreie kamen.

Immerhin war er doch alleine hier.

Wo war hier?

 

[Himmel]

 

Egal, wie weit er lief, er fand nie etwas Anderes als diese Gänge.

Die selben grauen Wände, von denen der Putz abbröckelte, die kleinen Lampen an der Decke, die ein kaltes weißes Licht aussandten und der feuchte, schmutzige Boden.

Er wollte nicht mehr weiter laufen.

Nein, er konnte es einfach nicht mehr, nicht mehr durch diese Gänge rennen, nicht mehr wegrennen.

Der Doctor lachte hysterisch auf.

Sein ganzes Leben – insbesondere dieses Leben – war er nur gerannt.

Davongerannt vor der Scham, vor all den Dingen, die er getan hatte, vor denen, die er verloren hatte und vor ihren Schreien.

Er war weit genug gelaufen.

Vielleicht sollte er einfach zulassen, dass ihn alles einholte.

Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war er sich nicht einmal sicher, warum er überhaupt stets weggerannt war.

Hier war es doch so friedlich.

Hatte er gewusst, dass er hier ankommen würde, eines Tages?

Es wäre doch so friedlich, wären da nicht die Schreie und die Stimmen seiner Verfolger.

Er konnte sie nicht sehen, aber er war siich sicher, dass sie hier irgendwo waren.

Schließlich hörte er sie doch.

 

[zeigt]

 

Der Doctor rutschte langsam an einer der Wände herunter und zuckte bei dem schleifenden Geräusch seines braunen Trenchcoats zusammen.

Die Schreie wollten nicht aufhören.

Verzweifelt fuhr er sich durch die braunen Haare, eine Geste, die ihn schon wieder schmerzhaft an alles, was er verloren hatte, erinnerte.

Mit der Zeit hatte er viele Erinnerungen verloren, manche vergraben und oft überraschten sie ihn ganz plötzlich.

Dem Doctor war es gleich.

Vermutlich hatte er dies hier verdient.

Er musste Furchtbares getan haben.

Eine blonde Frau schien direkt vor ihm zu stehen.

Kurze Haare, traurige braune Augen, die vertraute blaue Jacke – hatte sie sie nicht in der Tardis liegen lassen? - und sie kniete sich vor ihm nieder, scheinbar besorgt.

Er kannte sie, definitiv, denn da waren so viele Bilder mit ihr verbunden, und Gefühle, Trauer und Schmerz und ewiges Leid, ihr ewiges Leid – oder war es **sein** ewiges Leid?

Er wusste es nicht mehr.

„Doctor?“, hauchte sie.

„Nein“, murmelte er.

„Du bist nicht real, das bist du nicht, du bist sie nicht.“

Sie streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus, ließ sie nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt von seinem Körper in der Luft schweben, zitternd und so faszinierend real, so verdammt real.

„NEIN!“, schrie der Doctor.

Das hübsche Gesicht der jungen Frau verzerrte sich zu einer hässlichen Fratze, über ihr Gesicht liefen Tränen, rannen über ihren schlanken Hals und verschwanden im Kragen ihrer Jacke.

„Du bist schuld! Du hast mich im Stich gelassen! Doctor, warum hast du mir das angetan?! Ich war glücklich!“, rief sie anklagend.

„Nein, nein, nein! Rose, es tut mir leid! Falls du mich hören kanst, es tut mir so leid!“

Der Doctor schluchzte auf und schlang die dünnen Arme um seine Beine, kauerte sich zusammen und kniff die Augen fest zusammen, wenn er sie nur nicht mehr sehen konnte...

'Du hast mich allein gelassen, du bist schuld!'

Ihre Anschuldigungen hallten in seinem Kopf nach.

Immer wieder.

Er hatte ihr Glück zerstört, ihr Leben, er war schuld.

Vielleicht hätte er einen Weg gefunden, er hatte nicht genug gesucht, er war nicht gut genug gewesen, nein, er war niemals gut genug, niemandem, niemals.

„Rose, ich wollte es nicht!“, wimmerte er und wippte vor und zurück.

„Rose, bitte verschwinde!“

Er spürte ihren Atem auf seiner Haut, selbst der Geruch war identisch.

„Verschwinde!“, flüsterte er und das Gefühl des Atems verschwand.

Vorsichtig, langsam und misstrauisch hob der Timelord seinen Kopf und sah hoch.

Er war ganz alleine an diesem Ort.

Nur er und die Schreie.

„Rose, komm zurück! Ich brauch' dich doch!“, wisperte der Doctor.

Er blieb alleine.

Der Wolf kam nicht wieder.

 

[uns]

 

Aber die Schreie verstummten nicht, stets präsent seit Ewigkeiten.

Nur war es ganz sicher kein kleines Mädchen mehr, das schrie.

Es schien Donna zu sein.

„Doctor!“, schrie sie, ihre Stimme voller Schmerz.

Nein, nein, nein, sie kannte ihn doch gar nicht, für sie war er nur ein Fremder, sie konnte doch nicht ihn meinen!

Warum war sie überhaupt hier, ihr ging es doch gut!

Er hatte sie früher so oft beobachtet...

Die Schreie verstummten jäh, wichen einem unheilvollen Tropfen, immer wieder.

_Klock, klock, klock, klock._

Er lachte auf.

Die Tropfen fielen im Takt seiner Herzen.

„Zwei Herzen...wozu braucht man bloß zwei davon?“, fragte er und starrte ins Leere.

„Es tut so weh...warum zwei?“

Nun schien sein Blick auf einen bestimmten Punkt gerichtet zu sein, als ob dort jemand wäre.

„Warum nicht fünfzehn?“

Der Doctor kicherte bei diesem Gedanken.

„Ich mag die Zahl fünfzehn. Sie hat so einen herrlichen Klang. Fünfzehn. Fünfzehn.“

_Klock, klock, klock, klock._

 

[was]

 

Er sollte Koschei danach fragen.

Ob er ihm wohl auch zustimmen würde, dass fünfzehn Herzen eine deutliche Verbesserung der Anatomie der Timelords darstellen würden?

„Koschei?“, rief der Doctor in den einsamen Gang hinein, als erwarte er, der Master käme jeden Augenblick um die Ecke.

„Koschei, wo steckst du? Rose und ich warten schon!“

Er rappelte sich mühsam auf.

„Koschei, mein Freund, wo steckst du? Es ist Teezeit!“

Der Doctor schritt den Gang entlang.

Nach einigen Metern blieb er stehen, die Augen auf einen Punkt in der Luft vor sich gerichtet.

„Wo bin ich? Was wollen Sie von mir!“

Er wich zurück.

Noch immer war niemand außer ihm hier.

Ausgenommen sie, oder?

_Klock, klock, klock, klock._

Martha Jones stand vor ihm, doch in seinen Augen war keine Form der Erkenntnis zu entdecken.

„Nie war ich gut genug! Es war immer nur sie!“, rief sie, ihr hübsches Gesicht hasserfüllt, und zog eine Pistole aus ihrem Gürtel.

Der Lauf richtete sich direkt auf die Stirn des Doctors, der die junge Frau nach wie vor verständnislos ansah.

„Rose! Hilf mir, Rose!“

Er starrte verzweifelt auf die Waffe und auf einmal war es ganz leicht.

Der Doctor drehte sich um und rannte davon, fort von der Fremden mit der Waffe.

„Rose!“, schrie er.

„Rose, Koschei, helft mir! Helft mir doch! Donna! Astrid!“

Niemand schien ihn zu hören, nur die Waffe schwebte weiterhin beharrlich vor seiner Stirn.

Der Timelord keuchte erschrocken auf, als er sah, dass niemand da war, der die Waffe hielt.

Die junge Frau schien sich einfach in Nichts aufgelöst zu haben, wie ein Albtraum, aus dem man aufwacht. Aber er durfte nicht aufwachen.

Für jemanden wie ihn gab es kein Erwachen.

Er schien dazu verdammt, auf ewig nur zu suchen und nie etwas zu finden.

Die Kraft wich aus seinen Beinen, er stolperte und landete auf dem Boden.

_Klock, klock, klock, klock._

„Koschei...?“, flüsterte er verwirrt.

Wo war sein Freund? Sie wollten doch spielen...

Aufwachen tat weh.

Aber er war doch bereits wach, nicht wahr?

Er wollte mit Koschei spielen.

Wo war Koschei?

Warum ließ er ihn allein? Warum ließ er ihn denn allein?

 

[einst]

 

Nicht fähig aufzustehen, starrte der Doctor hoch an die Decke, wo die Lampen leuchteten wie Sterne im weiten Universum.

Vielleicht waren es ja auch Sterne. Wer wusste das schon?

Er konnte niemanden danach fragen. Er war ganz alleine, nicht wahr?

Rose war gefangen in einer Parallelwelt, war dort hoffentlich glücklich mit seiner Kopie zusammen.

Martha war zufrieden mit ihrem Job bei UNIT und wollte nicht mehr mit ihm reisen.

Warum sollte das auch irgendjemand wirklich wollen?

Donna...seine beste Freundin hatte alles vergessen, ihn vergessen.

Und außerdem waren sie alle tot...in dieser Zeit...

„Ich kann nicht...“, flüsterte er und schloss erschöpft seine Augen.

Und doch waren sie alle hier.

Oder zumindest nahm er es an.

Sie schienen hier zu sein, hier, um ihn zu quälen.

„Doctor? DOCTOR!“

 

[war]

 

Eine vertraute Stimme holte ihn aus der Dunkelheit. Er lächelte.

Diese Stimme war gut, eine nette Stimme. Sie war immer da.

Auch wenn alles andere verging, durch die kalte gnadenlose Zeit zu Staub wurde, er hörte die Stimme immer noch, in einem Traum...oder war das real?

Es war doch eigentlich egal. Traum und Realität, es machte keinen Unterschied.

Leid und Schmerz gab es überall und diese lächerlichen Erinnerungen verfolgten ihn in jede Welt.

Starke Arme hoben ihn hoch und trugen ihn davon, und die Lichter folgten ihnen.

Jetzt würde alles wieder gut werden.

Die Stimme passte jetzt auf ihn auf und das würde sie für immer tun.

Er hatte sie für einen Moment vergessen, die Stimme des einzigen Begleiters, der ihm geblieben war, aber das war in Ordnung.

Jack hatte ihn auch schon vergessen, immer und immer wieder.

Also erinnerte er ihn daran.

Irgendwann...es gab da einen Punkt, an dem man vergessen wollte.

Am Ende aller Dinge, wenn man es einfach nicht mehr ertrug.

Aber an ihn musste sich Jack erinnern und er musste sich an ihn erinnern.

Jack und er blieben immer übrig, gemeinsam der Ewigkeit in die Augen sehend.

Und Jack rettete ihn vor den Erinnerungen, er rettete Jack vor seinen Erinnerungen, denn Erinnerung war gefährlich.

Sie tat so weh.

Und deshalb war Jack bei ihm und sorgte dafür, dass er nicht verloren ging.

Die Lichter strahlten, blendeten ihn.

 

„Sind das Sterne, Jack?“, fragte er.

 


End file.
